Tallfoot's Gift
by Stormfeather of Riverclan
Summary: Its about a warrior named Tallfoot and what he discovers. Rated T for blood,gore and violence.


**This story is for the challenge super powers from secret clan**

**Tallfoot**

**telepathy**

**good**

* * *

**Tallfoot's POV**

Tallfoot stared at the the group of cats. He was shocked so say the least the deputy Rockclaw was among them. He hesitated to use the gifts that night. He crouched in the bushes listening to the groups of cats. He knew for 3 sunrises that these cats were going to overthrow the clan leaders and take over themselves. "We will attack tomorrow.",he heard a cat whisper."No we should lead our leaders into the forest and eahc kill them.",he heard Rockclaw declare. Tallfoot was frozen in shock. He knew and heard what he needed to hear but he didn't need Rockclaw to be banished only to come to reclaim revenge. Tallfoot knew he would have to use his "gift". He had picked up many thoughts and messages from other cats. He discovered this when he picked up a thought from Rockclaw's mind. He sent his mind out to search for the leader's of the clan. He sent a message to Cloudstar through his mind, Cloudstar who was talking with some other cats heard a warning. While he was sending a message through his mind he heard something else. He heard a rustle in the bushes. He then saw a tail poke out of the bushes on the other side. "He then heard the gathered cats hiss "Get that spy!". He watched as they dragged Flamecloud out of the bushes. "We need to dispose of this cat before he yowls.",hissed Owlwing. "I know how.",suggested Iceclaw as he placed his claws on Flamecloud's neck. "No please I promise i won't tell!",yowled Flamecloud. He was ignored. As they were about of to kill Flamecloud Tallfoot sent a telepathic message to them. They looked around in confusion. "Who said stop?",hissed Rockclaw. While they were distracted Flamecloud manged to get out from under Iceclaw's claws and slip away. "Fox Dung! Now they will all find out.",hissed Iceclaw. "No matter he might not have the guts to tell.",said Rockclaw. "I'll keep a close eye on him just in case.",Iceclaw replied.

**The next day...**

Cloudstar headed the warning to make sure to arrange the patrols himself and keeping himself in camp or with a big patrol. That evening during sunset Tallfoot followed Rockclaw out of the camp again. All the other cats were there waiting." Did the plan work?," he asked them. "No and Flamecloud told.,"Iceclaw growled. "Slackers. My leader has 4 lives left and I can't attack him without being sure I can kill him or the whole clan will know.,"Hissed Oakscar,the leader of the group. "How come you couldn't kill that one life leader of your's?,"Badgerfang questioned? Badgerfang was a large black tom with a single white stripe down his head and back like a badger's. "He wouldn't leave the camp.,"Rockclaw repiled. Tallfoot was a little shocked when he heard a edge of fear in his voice. "If you can't kill Cloudstar by tomorrow and take leadership before the next gathering you will be no use to us understand?,"growled Owlwing. "Yes I understand.," Now Rockclaw's voice was shaking. Tallfoot heard enough then he ran off. He cursed himself for not being careful when a branch snapped. He saw the other cats turned their heads his way."Look another spy. Get him!,"Hissed Oakscar. Tallfoot ran for it. He saw Iceclaw was closing on him. He sent a message through his mind which caused Iceclaw to halt and look around. Tallfoot gained again. He could smell the camp now. He bolted into his camp and past the camp guards.

Sootwing and Sunflare stared at him with curiosity.' Rockclaw...other deputies...overthrow...leader.,"Tallfoot panted. Just then Rockclaw and Badgerfang burst into the camp and leaped at Tallfoot. They were tackled by SOotwing and Sunflare. Rockclaw let out a caterwaul when one of one of Sunflare's claws ended up getting into his flesh. His yowl had woke up the entire camp and cats were outside investigating. Cloudstar leaped out of his den and onto the ledge leading of from it. Cloudstar leaped down and broke up the fight. "What happened? Also why is a Shadowclan cat in our camp?,"he questioned. "Rockclaw and the other deputies are trying to kill the leaders and you!," Tallfoot yowled."Is this true Rockclaw?,"Cloudstar glared at him. "Yes. We were going to kill the leaders and start a new clan where no cats could challenge our word. Where we got respect no matter what we did. Where every cat didn't have to hunt for others before eating. Where the cats that worked got the most respect until the useless elders!,"Hissed Rockclaw."Then you are therefor banished from the clans. I will inform all the other leaders about your guys evil deeds. You will have no honer and any cat can kill you on sight. I was wrong when i thought you would be a faithful deputy and serve your clan instead of trying to destroy it.,"Cloudstar growled. "At least I won't be next to you kittypet lovers. You have become kittypets yourselves. Then Rockclaw and Badgerfang left.

"Tallfoot how long did you know about this?,"Cloudstar questioned. "Only for 4 sunrises. I wanted to know before accusing.,"I replied nervously.

"Though you should have told us earlier you are still worthy of a reward. Do you accept the position of deputy to replace Rockclaw?,"

I was shocked for words but I replied "I do. I would be honored to be your deputy.,"

**One moon later...**

It was the dead of night but cats fought in Thunderclan camp. I was battling Rockclaw who now had new scars. We were attacked by rouges led by the four banished deputies. I slashed a paw across his muzzle causing him to yowled out as blood dripped onto the bloody ground. I pinned him down and then raked my claws down his flank and let him run off into the distance with the remainder of his cats. I panted knowing one day he would return and claim his revenge.


End file.
